Flow
by Watashiwakyo
Summary: IA, seorang gadis yang tenggelam dalam obsesinya untuk mendapat nilai yang baik. Terlalu sering menyiksa diri, memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terlalu banyak dipikirkan. Apa salahnya dengan sedikit kebahagiaan untuk gadis ini? Summary abal, langsung baca aja :v


Title: Flow

Length: Oneshot

Rating: PG13

Genre: Romance

Main Cast:

VY2 Yuma

IA

Additional Cast:

Yuzuki Yukari

Kaai Yuki

Summary: IA, seorang gadis yang tenggelam dalam obsesinya untuk mendapat nilai yang baik. Terlalu sering menyiksa diri, memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya terlalu banyak dipikirkan. Apa salahnya dengan sedikit kebahagiaan untuk gadis ini? Summary abal, langsung baca aja :v

Enjoy!

IA POV

Kulepaskan ikat rambutku, menggerai helai-helai benang putih yang panjang menjuntai di punggungku. Aku menatap kosong bayanganku sendiri di cermin, wajahku nampak begitu lelah. Jika kuingat-ingat, aku sudah kehilangan hampir tiga kilo dari berat badanku sebelumnya hanya dalam waktu lima hari. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak belajar dan menyiksa diriku lagi.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, langit-langit kamarku hanyalah berupa papan kayu berwarna abu-abu polos. Seperti kehidupanku, begitu kosong dan tidak berarti. Apa? Apa yang kuharapkan? Yang kuinginkan hanyalah waktu untuk belajar dan peringkat yang selalu menonjol di kelas. Maksudku, bukannya sok, kupikir belajar adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berarti buatku.

Kertas-kertas hasil ujian berserakan di lantai. Cih, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kertas-kertas itu. Paling-paling hasilnya sama semua – skor sempurna untuk setiap mata pelajaran. Apa yang kucari lagi? Tidak ada yang memandang rendah aku. Semua menghargai jerih payahku.

Aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Yang kuinginkan mungkin hanya istirahat sesaat. Nanti aku akan belajar lagi, hanya, aku ingin terlelap untuk sementara. Aku bisa merasakan kedua mataku mulai terpejam tanpa perintah, tenggelam dalam kegelapan, menuju mimpi indahku.

"Ia, Ia bangunlah," Kumohon, lima menit lagi!

Goncangan itu semakin kuat, dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Aku bangkit dalam keadaan memejamkan mata, lalu mengucek-ucek kelopak mataku supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. Wajah okaasan memenuhi mataku, senyum tampak menghias wajahnya yang sedikit keriput. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku seraya menyingkirkan selimut itu dari tubuhku. Aku heran, kupikir tadi sore aku tidur tanpa selimut?

"Jam 8 malam. Sebaiknya kau makan malam dulu, setelah itu baru tidur." jawab okaasan. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku mau mandi dulu, baru makan. Setelah itu aku akan belajar." tolakku halus. "Ia, istirahatlah. Jangan memaksakan diri." nasihat okaasan, namun aku sudah bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi.

Makan malam berjalan seperti biasa. Otousan yang selalu menggoda adikku Yuki, okaasan yang selalu tertawa. Aku hanya diam dan mengunyah belut goreng okaasan sambil sesekali membaca catatan rumus yang kucatat di sekolah tadi. "Oneechan, kau tidak bosan belajar?" goda Yuki. Aku mendengus, "Oneechan belajar karena oneechan ingin pandai." jawabku acuh.

Yuki menaikkan alisnya, "Kupikir itu karena oneechan gak laku-laku." ejeknya. "Siapa yang kau maksud gak laku-laku hah? Aku hanya tidak ingin belajarku terganggu." ujarku sambil menutup catatanku. "Oh ya? Untunglah aku mirip dengan okaasan yang cantik. Kalau aku seperti neechan yang tidak pandai berdandan, pasti aku akan punya pacar di usia oneechan." ledeknya. Nona kecil ini memang gak bisa jaga mulut, tapi aku hanya menarik napas.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Selamat tidur." ujarku sebelum berlari ke atas, tepatnya kamarku. Okaasan, otousan dan Yuki hanya saling berpandangan. "Tuh kan, oneechan-mu ngambek." ujar otousan.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku, lalu menguncinya. Kunyalakan lampu belajarku, cahaya kekuningannya menyinari judul bab yang akan kupelajari kali ini. Trigonometri, baru akan dipelajari di tahun kedua tapi aku sudah mempelajari lebih dari separuh.

Aku suka belajar. Dengan belajar, aku bisa mengontrol hasil yang akan kuperoleh. Belajar menenangkanku dari semua masalahku. Setiap pertanyaan memiliki jawaban, dan akan menyenangkan apabila aku bisa menemukan titik terang dari suatu teka-teki itu sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Orang lain selalu menghargai usahaku, dan tidak ada yang mencemoohku.

Selain itu, belajar akan membuatku lupa akan traumaku. Trauma yang benar-benar menamparku, dan membuatku sadar bahwa hidup tak seindah yang kubayangkan.

"Baik, harap simpan alat tulis kalian." Hiyama sensei menepuk tangannya, menandakan bahwa waktu ujian sudah selesai. Bisa kulihat wajah-wajah puas di sekelilingku, beberapa ada yang tampak panik. Aku memainkan pensil isiku, seandainya saja hidup bisa semudah ujian tengah semester.

Aku melempar pandanganku ke jendela, membosankan. Meskipun sekolah ini termasuk sekolah yang cukup bergengsi – SMA Ryoyo – yang semua orang berharap bisa masuk kemari. Aku mungkin tak berpikir seperti itu. Inikah yang disebut-sebut masa indah SMA? Tidak, kehidupan SMA mungkin tak secerah yang diharapkan.

Intinya, aku lelah menjadi abu-abu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya jauh sekali dari kelasku. Geez, siapa sih yang mengatur supaya kelas siswa tingkat pertama seperti kami ada di lantai tiga gedung sekolah? Yah, paling tidak itu bagus untuk orang-orang yang jarang berolahraga.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lenganku – lengan seseorang yang familiar – menjauh dari gerbang yang tinggal dua meter lagi. Rambut ungu panjang itu, oh tidak. "Hei! Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku seraya Yukari masih menyeretku. "Ayo, kita pulang bersama!" ujarnya sambil nyengir.

Kunaikkan alis sebelahku, "Eh? Lalu bagaimana dengan Klub Manga?" tanyaku sangsi. "Tenang saja. Ada yang menggantikanku." ujarnya enteng.

Tiba-tiba sosok berambut pink melewati kami. Sontak saja, aku membeku memandang laki-laki itu. Pemilik rambut merah jambu itu tidak memandangku sama sekali. Hah! Bisakah untuk sekali saja, lupakan segalanya dan jangan abaikan aku? Aku membatin, tapi sepertinya Yukari membaca pikiranku.

"Yuma-chan!" panggil Yukari sambil melambai pada Yuma. Sialan kau Yuzuki Yukari, sekarang aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah dan otomatis membuang mukaku. "Hoi, Yukari-chan! Kau sudah mau pulang?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri kami. Aku masih mematung, "Iya. Aku mau pulang dengan Ia saja. Oh ya, tau tidak Yuma? Aku kangen saat Ia-chan masih bergabung di klub Manga saat di SMP." ujar Yukari.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Aku memang memutuskan untuk keluar dari klub Manga setelah ujian masuk SMA sudah dekat. Sampai sekarang aku masih belum ingin mendaftar di klub. Mungkin tidak akan, mungkin nanti saat perasaan gugup mendadak aneh ini hilang.

Yuma menatapku, "Memang Kaai-san tidak ada niat untuk bergabung kembali?" tanyanya. Duh, memang sudah takdir untuk kami untuk selalu memanggil nama belakang masing-masing. "Mmh.. Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya ingin fokus dengan pelajaran dulu." jawabku. Ia tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Silahkan datang kapan saja kalau kau mengubah pikiranmu. Oh ya, Yukari-chan, Kaai-san, aku harus pergi. Dah." Ia lalu bergegas menuju ruang klub Manga, meninggalkan sebuah tatapan kosong dariku.

"Wow, kulihat seseorang sedang jatuh cinta." bisik Yukari jahil. Aku membeku beberapa saat sebelum aku menoleh pada Yukari, "A-Ap-Apa? S-siapa yang jatuh cinta? Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang!" ujarku sewot. "Hee? Kenapa sewot begitu? Kau kan pernah bilang padaku kalau kau menyukainya?" Yukari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan seragamku, sementara aku masih berjalan cepat. Memberitahu Yukari itu memang kesalahan besar.

Yukari adalah sahabatku sejak kelas 6 SD. Kami berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda, tapi kami bergabung di klub belajar yang sama. Kami juga masuk di SMP yang sama. Yukari tahu segalanya tentangku, dan aku tahu segalanya tentang dia. Kami memang sahabat, tapi Yukari berbeda dariku. Ia cantik, tinggi dan pemalu. Banyak yang menyukainya karena ia sangat pandai menggambar manga. Dan banyak anak laki-laki yang menyukai hobinya yang berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis lain. Di saat semua anak perempuan menyukai boneka barbie, Yukari malah lebih menyukai PS2.

"Hey? Apakah diam berarti bahwa kau mengakuinya?" tambah Yukari. Aku tersadar dari lamunan singkatku. "A-apa maksudmu? Jangan bergurau." Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan paksa. Sial, pipiku memerah lagi. "Lagian siapa yang suka dengan Yuma? Kau tahu bahwa tipeku bukan cowok baka seperti dia. Aku hanya suka dengan orang yang pandai seperti Kamui-san, atau Shion-san." elakku. Yukari cemberut, "Shion-kun kan sudah punya Miku-chan."

Argh! Aku lupa kalau Kaito sudah punya pacar! "M-maksudku, orang seperti Shion-san itu tipe idealku. Pandai dan manly." kualihkan pandanganku. "Aku mengerti, aku paham sekali. Lagian, kau tega sekali membiarkan harapan Yuma-chan tergantung setelah kau memberikan coklat pertamamu padanya di hari Valentine? Itu, tepat saat kita menginjak tahun kedua SMP. Kau tidak ada niatan untuk memberitahunya, kalau kau adalah penggemar rahasianya?"

"Tidak." jawabku singkat, bersamaan dengan kututupnya buku sejarah Jepang 1 yang barusan kubaca. "Tidak ada waktu untuk masalah percintaan, sekarang masih pekan ulangan harian tahu." jawabku tanpa ekspresi.

Yukari cemberut, lalu menghentikan langkahnya, "Kau hanya mencoba untuk lari dari kenyataan, kalau kau masih punya perasaan untuknya, bukan? Kau hanya melampiaskan semuanya dengan terus belajar, dan mencoba melupakannya." ujarnya, matanya menerawang ke langit yang berwarna oranye.

Aku ikut berhenti, tertegun atas perkataan Yukari. "Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, aku tidak mau kau menjadi seperti aku." ia lalu tersenyum, senyum paksa yang amat kukenal, yang jarang kulihat namun kembali muncul.

"Yuki, makanlah yang banyak. Jangan sampai kau sakit." ujar okaasan. "Okaasan, bisakah untuk tidak memasak makanan yang berlemak lagi? Nanti aku bisa kegemukan." gerutu Yuki sambil memakan nasinya. "Iya iya, pokoknya kau harus tambah sekarang. Okaasan janji akan masak yang lain." ujar okaasan.

"Yuki, makanlah apa yang ada. Kalau diet jangan kelewatan, kau mau berakhir seperti penderita anorexia?" tanyaku. Yuki memandangku dengan heran. Aku lalu membalik buku yang sedang kubaca untuk memperlihatkan gambarnya pada Yuki. Gambar seorang penderita anorexia. "Penderita anorexia. Disebabkan oleh diet yang kelewatan." jelasku. Seketika Yuki langsung menjerit dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Aku bisa mendengar suara orang yang sedang muntah dari sana, dan diam-diam terkekeh karena berhasil mengerjai adikku ini.

Kunyalakan lampu belajarku, lalu membuka halaman yang kemarin habis kupelajari. Entah kenapa aku teringat kata-kata Yukari sore tadi, dan itu membuatku sedikit bersalah. Ia tersenyum... Dipaksakan.

Aku mengenal Yukari yang periang. Dia memang suka berlagak layaknya seorang masokis, tapi kupikir dia memang seorang yang tahan banting. Dulu saat di klub belajar, dia adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu, suka menyendiri di dekat jendela. Tapi kemudian aku datang dan kami berteman karena kami punya pendirian yang sama. Yukari pernah bercerita padaku bahwa dia pernah menyukai seorang laki-laki – lebih tepatnya cinta pertamanya.

Dulunya Yukari pernah membuat kue coklat berbentuk hati saat kami di tahun pertama SMP. Dia memberikannya untukku, teman sekelasnya, dan beberapa teman. Tapi Yukari juga menitipkan salah satu kuenya padaku untuk diberikan kepada orang yang disukainya – kebetulan orang itu satu kelas denganku.

Memang sempat kuberikan, tapi orang itu ternyata benar-benar gak peka. Aku dan Yukari melihatnya dengan mata kepala kami sendiri bahwa ia memberikan kue itu untuk orang lain. What the? Tidak bisa dipercaya! Aku hendak menghibur Yukari, tapi sepertinya dia sudah kelihatan drop duluan, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk membiarkannya.

Orang itu adalah Shion Kaito.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumahku berdering, dan buru-buru aku mengangkatnya. Nomor tak dikenal? Mencurigakan. "Kediaman Kaai."

Suara itu tidak menjawab, tapi aku memilih untuk menunggu sebentar. Tapi sudah beberapa detik berlalu dan aku tidak ingin menunggu berlama-lama lagi, "Akan kututup teleponnya." ujarku. "Tunggu! Tolong tunggu sebentar!" pinta suara di seberang, nampaknya penelponku ini adalah seorang pria.

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Ia-san?" tanya suara itu. "Aku sendiri. Siapa?" tanyaku. "Aku Yuma."

Seketika jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak, bagaimana bisa Yuma dapat nomor telepon rumahku? "Ada apa?" tanyaku. Kayaknya aku tidak bisa berlagak lembut, aksen dan cara bicaraku yang blakblakan tidak bisa hilang dariku. "Sepertinya Klub Manga kekurangan anggota untuk persiapan festival budaya tahun ini," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas, supaya bisa bicara lebih luwes. "banyak dari anggota kami yang minta izin untuk tidak bergabung dengan stan kami karena kesibukan mereka di klub lain."

"Langsung saja ke intinya!" ujarku tidak sabaran. Ia terkekeh dari seberang, "Bisakah kau bergabung dengan klub Manga? Yukari-san berkata padaku kalau kau tidak bergabung dengan klub apapun selain klub fisika. Itu sih jika kau tidak keberatan." jawabnya.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja berkata iya dan bergabung dengan stan mereka. Toh, aku juga tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa kukerjakan selain main ke perpus. Tapi, tapi kenapa Yukari merekomendasikan aku bukannya yang lain? Bukankah Len juga sedang nganggur?

"Itu, kenapa aku? Kenapa bukan Utatane-san atau Len-kun? Bukannya mereka berdua juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan?" tanyaku. "Utatane-san jelas-jelas akan menolak untuk bergabung. Kalau Kagamine-san, dia akan sibuk di klub memasak seharian." jawabnya. Sepertinya dia tahu bahwa aku berusaha mengelak, duh.

Aku menarik napas lelah, "Baiklah. Aku bersedia,"

Ia lalu terkekeh, "Senang mendengarnya. Datanglah ke sekolah hari Sabtu besok. Oh ya, terima kasih banyak, Kaai-san. Dah, selamat malam." dan ia pun memutus sambungannya. Bisa ditebak betapa cepatnya jantungku berdebar, dan betapa repotnya aku mengatur napasku yang sudah kalang kabut karena salting. Yuma menelponku? T-tidak bisa dipercaya. Entah kenapa, aku terlalu menyukainya, dan sepertinya perasaanku sudah terlanjur dalam.

Aku begitu menyukainya, dan bahkan terlanjur mencintainya.

Terlalu dalam.

"Meong."

Aku menoleh dan menatap kosong kucing peliharaan Yuki yang kini sedang duduk tenang di meja belajarku. Untuk beberapa saat kami saling terdiam. Iris biru milik kucing itu menatap lekat-lekat mataku, dan entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin marah saat itu juga.

"RAAAAAWWRGGHHH!" pekikku pada kucing malang yang tidak berdosa itu, sehingga bulu putih si kucing langsung berdiri beserta ekornya, lalu berlari ketakutan keluar dari jendela kamarku. Aku menarik napasku, berusaha menenangkan perasaanku yang mulai tidak karuan.

"Onee-chan, kalau udah mulai gila, jangan lampiaskan pada kucing orang!" teriak Yuki dari luar kamar. "Suruh kucingmu supaya tidak asal masuk kamarku!" balasku. Kutujukan tatapanku pada puluhan soal Trigonometri yang ada di hadapanku seraya memegangi kedua pipiku yang memanas. Aku, aku tidak mengerti. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti!

Kusisir asal rambutku, lalu kuikat asal-asalan. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana, tidak terfokus pada cermin. Sebenarnya aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan perasaanku terlalu dalam. Sudah kuusahakan sekeras mungkin untuk memberitahu diriku kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan urusan percintaan, dan aku takut jika nilaiku akan turun.

Aku menoleh dan langsung terkejut setengah mampus saat menatap diriku di cermin, ikatan rambutku benar-benar berantakan!

"Woah-woah, kau benar-benar datang rupanya." bisik Yukari sambil terkekeh. Kubuang mukaku yang kemerahan, "Diamlah, aku kesini karena aku gak ada kerjaan." jawabku asal. "Kupikir kau tidak akan datang kalau persiapannya hari Sabtu. Soalnya kau selalu menolak kalau diajak pergi setiap akhir pekan karena kau harus belajar." ia terkekeh lagi.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab lagi, karena Yukari punya sejuta alasan untuk membantahku. Jadi aku hanya mendesah, "Apa yang bisa kukerjakan?" tanyaku padanya. Yukari lalu terdiam sebentar, kemudian menunjuk ke tumpukan kardus berisi macam-macam barang di pojok kelas. "Tolong kau angkat kardus-kardus itu ke meja dekat lemari obat ya? Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu, aku juga ada urusan. Bisa kan, Ia-chan?" tanyanya. Aku memandang tumpukan itu, cukup banyak sih, tapi aku hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, tidak masalah."

Kususun satu persatu kardus itu, lumayan berat sih. Andai saja ada yang membantuku mengangkatnya. Aku mulai membawanya ke meja dekat lemari obat yang jaraknya sekitar sepuluh meteran, lumayan susah kalau dengan kardus sebanyak ini. Aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekatiku, tepatnya berusaha sejajar denganku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan rupanya itu seseorang yang paling tidak ingin kujumpai hari ini –Yuma – ia berjalan cepat mendekatiku – maksudnya mungkin mendekati lemari obat. Jangan mimpi Ia, batinku sendiri.

Orang itu tetap diam, kami tidak berbicara sama sekali saat ia berjalan dekatku. Ia memang begitu terhadapku, tidak akan bicara padaku kecuali aku mengajaknya bicara – parahnya aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk mengajaknya bicara. So, bisa dipastikan hubungan dekat yang selalu kuimpikan dengannya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Rasanya aku ingin menangis kalau memikirkannya.

"Maaf-" aku berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, sialnya tidak sepatah katapun keluar, dan kata "maaf" itu hanya sebatas bisikan lirih yang bahkan mungkin nyamuk tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Hoi, Yuma, kalau kau sudah selesai kemarilah!" panggil Kaito yang melambai padanya. Yuma dan Kaito adalah teman akrab, bahkan mungkin karena terpengaruh anime yaoi, kadang-kadang Kaito pernah memanggilnya "sayang" saat mereka sedang chatting, iyuuh. Dasar menjijikkan. Kaito dan Yuma tidak terpisahkan, dan terkadang Miku – pacar Kaito – bingung tentang status pacaran mereka. Tapi yang pasti, Yuma dan Kaito masih normal.

"Baiklah!" jawab Yuma riang. Hei! Aku ada disini, jangan abaikan aku! Jerit innerku.

Festival budaya berjalan lumayan lancar, kecuali beberapa orang yang kaget karena aku turut berpartisipasi di stan klub Manga – karena aku jarang tampak di kegiatan klub, selain belajar di perpustakaan. Yukari ikut cosplay, ia sangat cocok di kostum Saeko dari anime Highschool of the Dead. Miku juga bercosplay jadi Alice-nya Pandora Hearts.

Aku sendiri dipaksa oleh Yukari dan Miku untuk ikut cosplay – jadi Menma-nya Ano Hana. Beberapa orang bilang aku mirip dengan Menma, dan aku gak suka dengan itu. Lagian, siapa sih yang mau dibilang mirip dengan orang yang sudah meninggal? Meskipun hanya dalam dunia anime...

"Hari pertama saja begitu melelahkan ya?" ujar Yuma sambil mengelap keringatnya. "Iya." jawabku singkat. "Oh ya, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Aku membeku beberapa saat, kurasakan pipiku memerah. "I-iya, tidak apa apa kok," kualihkan pandanganku, "lagian aku juga senang kok." ujarku. Apa? Apakah aku senang?

Yuma lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kedua saku celananya. "Oh ya, Yukari-chan bilang kau sangat suka belajar, benar?" tanyanya. "Entahlah. Tapi daripada bilang membencinya, aku akan mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya. Karena aku sudah terbiasa, makanya kalau tidak belajar sehari saja, rasanya ada yang kurang. Dan karena aku takut hal itu akan terjadi lagi." jawabku sambil menunduk, mempercepat jalanku supaya bisa sejajar dengannya.

Aku menoleh padanya, Yuma begitu jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku – salahkan pertumbuhanku yang langsung berhenti saat mencapai 160 cm!

Ia begitu istimewa – rambut merah muda itu, mata biru itu, kulit putihnya. Aku menunduk lagi, menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku. Aku tak yakin mesti melakukan apa lagi selain diam dan menunduk. Bicara? Tidak, aku pasti keburu pingsan apabila nekat.

"Hal apa yang begitu mengganggumu hingga kau memutuskan untuk terus belajar?" tanyanya lagi. "Saat ujian masuk SMP, nilaiku rendah dan aku tidak diterima di SMP tujuanku." jawabku pelan, rasanya lumayan sakit kalau mengingat hal itu.

"Aku mengerti. Rasanya pasti kecewa."

"Ya."

Dan kesunyian melingkupi kami berdua, yang hanya berdua jalan-jalan tanpa tujuan di depan sekolah. Sebenarnya kami tidak sengaja bertemu di depan sekolah saat hendak menuju tempat parkir sepeda. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?

Terngiang di telingaku kata-kata Yukari, entah kenapa kesunyian ini semakin mendorongku merasa bersalah. Haruskah aku memberitahunya? Haruskah aku memberitahu semua perasaan yang meledak-ledak di hatiku? Haruskah aku memberitahu semua yang aku pikirkan tentangnya?

Flashback

_Seorang wanita berambut biru dan berpakaian putih bersih berdiri seusai berdoa, di sampingnya terlihat putri kecilnya memandang ibunya dengan tatapan penasaran. Ibunya tersenyum lalu membelai rambut putrinya._

"_Ia, keluarga kita adalah pemeluk Shinto yang taat dari generasi ke generasi," ucapnya lembut lalu berlutut di depan putrinya. "karena itulah, jika kau sudah dewasa, kau harus menikah dengan seseorang yang juga memeluk agama Shinto yang taat, bukan campuran seperti kebanyakan orang di negara kita. Kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang yang bukan pemeluk agama Shinto. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Mengerti, okaasan!"_

End of Flashback

Aku menghentikan langkahku, teringat kata-kata okaa-san saat aku masih berusia sembilan tahun. Perasaanku tercampur aduk, rasanya ingin marah begitu saja. Aku tahu benar kalau Yuma itu adalah seorang Katolik, tapi, tapi, siapa peduli dengan agama? Aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku!

"Ada apa, Kaai-san?" ia ikut berhenti dan menatapku heran. Kukepalkan tanganku, dan kudongakkan kepalaku. "Yuma-san,"

"apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menyukaimu?"

Deg.

Kutatap sepasang mata itu lekat-lekat dengan berani, sementara Yuma hanya terdiam, mungkin shock. "Aku menyukaimu, Yuma-san. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi yang kutahu, aku menyukaimu, itu saja." tambahku. Pipiku basah, hei, tidak ada alasan buatku untuk menangis! Tapi toh, biarkan saja, biarkan saja semuanya mengalir.

"Untuk beberapa alasan, aku tidak bisa menyukaimu lagi. Bukankah aneh, jika sekarang aku menyatakan perasaanku, kemudian mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menyukaimu lagi? Ya, aku tahu itu memang aneh, kau bisa anggap aku begitu. Kau bisa pikirkan apapun tentang aku. Tapi yang jelas, pasti menyedihkan jika aku berhenti begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Oh ya, satu lagi. Aku adalah penggemar rahasiamu, orang yang memberimu coklat di hari Valentine tahun lalu saat kita masih kelas dua SMP,"

Aku menarik napasku, "hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan. Aku harap kita masih bisa jadi teman." kusunggingkan seulas senyum.

Ia terdiam membisu selama beberapa saat. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sehingga aku berani mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Yuma tidak menjawab apa-apa, hanya menatapku kaget. Selamat Ia, sepertinya kau ditolak secara tidak langsung.

Aku bersiap untuk mengambil sepedaku dan pulang, tetapi sepertinya Yuma punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan, jadi aku memilih untuk menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Kaai-san, kalau kau bersedia, aku ingin kau memberiku sedikit waktu." ujarnya sambil menunduk. "A-aku tidak memintamu jadi pacarku kok!" ujarku panik. Ia menggeleng, "Bukan. Tolong, tunggu aku sampai aku jatuh cinta padamu, dan aku juga akan menunggumu, sampai kau jatuh cinta lagi padaku." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Pipiku memerah, mataku melebar. "A-a-aku gak minta pertanggungjawaban atas perasaanku kok!" tolakku. "Hanya... Hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Hanya saja, aku lelah hanya bisa menatap punggungmu dari belakang. Aku sangat lelah karena hanya bisa berharap, tapi tidak melupakan fakta bahwa kita tidak akan bisa bersama. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan semuanya, sebelum aku bisa membunuh perasaanku dengan bahagia." jawabku lirih, bersamaan dengan akhir kalimatku, setetes air mata kembali jatuh. Ia lalu meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jangan begitu."

Aku mendongak, menatapnya heran. "Jangan paksa dirimu untuk belajar dan berusaha melupakanku. Jangan menangis sendirian lagi. Jangan memikul semuanya sendiri." ujarnya sambil menoleh membuang mukanya dariku, aku bisa melihat sebersit rona kemerahan di pipinya.

Aku terpaku, bisa kurasakan setetes air mata kembali jatuh di pipiku. Ternyata, rasanya begitu lega setelah menyatakannya. Aku lalu tertawa, tertawa yang begitu lepas. Ia menatapku heran, kemudian ikut tertawa bersamaku. Biarlah semuanya mengalir setenang air, aku hanya ingin bahagia, walau hanya sesaat.

The End


End file.
